Corruption: New Playmate
by voice of morgoth
Summary: Sequel to my fucked up story. Same warnings as the other one.


Timmy walks down the streets of downtown Dimmsdale. He hums in boredom while waiting for the busy street to clear before continuing on his way. The young teen hurries towards the apartment complex. The one where his master now lives. He continues into the building, using his spare set of keys to gain entrance. He marches up the stairs towards the room of his lover. The one who shows him affection. The one he's been trained never to cross. Timmy enters the room. Vicky lies lazily on the couch, waiting for him to come in. Timmy walks over and drops to his knees, bowing to her. He smiles, looking over her body. She places a finger on his cheek. He shivers at her touch. The feeling of another person. Whenever anyone else touched him it made him hurt. He would squirm and back away, unable to deal with them. But Vicky's touch was for him and only him. She showered him in love when he obeyed, and she punished him properly when he refused. He has since learned not to refuse her demands anymore. She still hurts him, but he knows it's because she cares. He knows it's her marking him as her own. Her pet, her property, her treasure.

"You get fifteen minutes, twerp. Then you start on supper."

"What do you want for supper, Vicky?"

"Make some spaghetti. I like Italian. And don't bother with your math homework. I already convinced your teacher to give you an A."

"Thank you."

Timmy waits with Vicky on the couch. She holds him close, delicately running her fingers along his body. She slides her hand up his shirt, passing across his chest. She pinches his nipple. He shakes at the shock, the sudden sensation. She slides her other hand down his pants, holding his penis. She slides it out of his pants, exposing him to the air. She no longer watches the television. She's focused on him, making him pant, moan, and beg for her touch.

"I love it, Vicky… master. My master."

"Where do you want it?"

"My balls… please, hurt my balls."

Vicky's fingers tighten. She crushes his testicles in her hand. He yelps. His penis throbs again. She moves her other hand down, pulling his pants and underwear to his knees. She pokes and tickles his red, exposed tip with her fingernails. She slides one nail inside. Timmy watches her pinky jab at the tip, probing his insides. He braces himself for what he knows comes next. Vicky forces her finger down, touching and pulling at the inside of his penis. She pulls and wiggles her finger down his shaft. The sharp, stinging pain moves like fire through the inside of his skin, rebelling against the foreign object. No matter how many times she shows him this love, his body fights against it. But he loves her care, her affection.

"Thank you, Vicky… thank you."

Vicky tortures and touches Timmy for the minutes she's given him. This was his sole joy now. He has lost interest in his games. He has given up his friendships. He has ignored any attempts for new relationships. He has devoted himself to her.

"Vicky… you are… you are perfect."

She squeezes his balls even tighter. He moans and shivers as she brings him to the brink of his orgasm. He ejaculates over her finger and hand as his penis twitches. She tosses him off the couch, letting her finger slip out of his shaft. He crawls on all fours as she presents her hand to him.

"Clean this up."

Timmy nods gratefully. He lovingly sucks each and every finger, taking care not to hurt her or break her nails. He slurps up every drop he spilled on her. Once he's finished, he begins redressing. He still has five minutes with her. Five minutes she has given to him. He savors every second, lying down between her breasts. Once his time is up, he moves off of her. His eyes beg for one last gift. A kiss. A simple kiss. She gives him his request, meeting his lips with her own. And as quick as she had pressed her lips to his, she moves back.

"Thank you, master. I love you."

"Go make food. I'm starving."

Timmy nods before running to the kitchen. He thinks back on his last few years. He remembers when his parents signed the adoption papers, essentially writing him off as Vicky's toy. Her asset. It was only six months after he had started his relationship with Vicky. He can still picture the moment clearly. His despaired parents bottled up their tears. They figured they didn't deserve to cry, not after letting Timmy become such a lonely, closed up child. Not after abandoning him to someone they consider much better of a parent.

As Timmy sets up the pots for the food and lights the flame, he thinks back to the exact second he had become Vicky's. His mother and father both put a blue pen to the paper. He remembers that pen. Somehow it seemed cold and uncaring. A pointless irritation that represented his parents. Worthless and unneeded. And then the paper slid over to Vicky. She took out a red pen that matched her hair, her devilish nature, her hotness. A tiny, microscopic fragment of Timmy's old self wanted to yell. To scream and shout, protest against everything. Timmy suppressed the last of his independent thoughts as Vicky signed the papers. And with that small, simple moment, he was hers, forever. She could send him to school, or keep him home. She could ship him off to some horrible camp if he misbehaved, or do any number of terrifying things she could think of. And he loved her. He trusted that any decision made, even if it made him break down in tears, was for the best. For them.

He hasn't spoken with his parents since then. He now attends high school alongside his past friends, ignoring any of their attempts to speak with him.

" _They wouldn't understand… they can't love me like she does."_

Timmy spends the next half hour making dinner for his keeper. After he's finished, they sit together at the kitchen table while eating.

"How's school, twerp?"

"Good… Chester keeps bothering me."

"You can speak with him if you want."

"He wouldn't understand me."

Vicky's lips curl into a sadistic smile. She loves when he reassures her of his role as her willing slave. She has broken him.

"How was your day, Vicky?"

"Good. Kids are still shits at the daycare."

"They don't respect you."

"I wasn't done talking."

Timmy gulps, lowering his head in shame.

"You're forgiven, twerp. Just don't make a habit of it. As I was saying, they're still shit. The boss has given me a raise, though. Hopefully once that old fart croaks I'll get the daycare. He thinks I'm the best to run it."

Timmy looks down at his meal, taking another bite of his spaghetti.

"Is Trixie going to be a problem?" Vicky asks. Timmy looks up at her, wondering how she knows about Trixie. The raven haired fifteen year old has made several attempts to help him escape the prison in his mind. But he stays willingly in Vicky's chains, brushing off Trixie's attempts to speak with him.

"She… she's tried to reach out… even after I hurt her."

"Do you still like her?"

Timmy turns his eyes down, giving Vicky her answer. Timmy prepares for the worst. But instead of scowling or yelling, Vicky simply turns to her food. Timmy looks down at his plate, giving no sign to the fear he feels for Trixie. He doesn't know what Vicky might do to her.

" _I… I remember that day."_

Timmy was waiting in Vicky's house. He was thirteen. Her boyfriend showed up again. He left her with a black eye the day before. Timmy wondered why Vicky would stay with someone who didn't show her the respect she deserved. He wondered why she accepted such a disgusting, fat pig for her boyfriend. He thought it might have been a test. To see if Timmy was worthy of being hers. If he could accept her decision fully. But as the months passed, he knew her boyfriend was staying with her. Timmy never said a word. Greg thought he was simply Vicky's mute and mentally unfit brother. He loved to tease and insult Timmy when Vicky wasn't around. He would throw pieces of loose change and sticks at Timmy, who silently picked the items up and put them in his pocket.

It was supposed to just be another day with Greg. Vicky had left to fetch some groceries, leaving Timmy alone with Greg. Timmy was occupying himself with his cleaning duties as Greg watched the television. After the minutes passed, Greg turned towards Timmy. He threw a penny at him. Timmy simply picked up the penny, putting it away in his pocket. Greg threw another penny. Timmy placed it in his pocket too.

"Wow, you really _are_ a retard."

Timmy ignored Greg's demeaning acts while vacuuming. He didn't want to disappoint Vicky by fighting back. He didn't want her to throw him out. Greg walked up behind Timmy once he had finished vacuuming. He grabbed Timmy by the neck. Timmy yelped in pain, but he didn't respond. He looked tearfully into Greg's eyes. They were like Vicky's eyes. Angry and vicious, feeling joy from putting others through pain. Greg forced Timmy up the stairs to Vicky's room. He shoved him onto the bed. Timmy tried to fight back, but Greg pushed him down, holding Timmy and pulling his pants and underwear down.

"Your bitch sister ain't giving me much action. I guess you'll have to do."

Greg was prepared to violate Timmy. But he heard a car coming up the driveway. Vicky stepped back into the home, humming in boredom. Greg quickly pulled Timmy's pants back up and zipped them. Timmy fled down the stairs, running towards Vicky. She looked down at him. He looked up to her, begging and pleading for her to protect him. She glared up at Greg, who was coming down the stairs, attempting to shrug off the fact he was almost caught.

"Vi… Vicky… he tried… hurt me."

"Crazy kid doesn't know what he's talking about. I just gave him a hug, that's all."

Timmy's eyes told the truth.

"Twerp, go to your room. Don't lie about Greg."

Timmy shivered as he walked past the man who had attempted to rape him. He waited in his room while the clock ticked by. He could hear Vicky and Greg down the stairs.

"So Greg, I need to borrow some cash for groceries. That's why I came back."

"Yeah, yeah…"

Greg fiddled through his phone, ready to transfer money into Vicky's bank account.

"So, just in case I need more, what's the password?"

Vicky was speaking in her cute, innocent voice again. She gave no glimpse into the monster beneath. Greg muttered a string of numbers and letters. Vicky used her phone to check and see if it could work. Timmy turned back, cowering and crying in his room. But then he heard it. The sound of something tough hitting the floor. The rapid slicking sound. The sound one makes when sticking a knife into a slice of meat. The choking and gurgling. And then the large thump. Timmy hurried out of the room, terrified for Vicky's safety. He instead found Greg on the floor with Vicky standing over him. He was bleeding out from twenty some wounds in his stomach. Vicky's eyes were like hellfire. A torrent of unknowable rage.

Timmy and Vicky threw the body in the trunk. They drove out into the desert, leaving Greg for the vultures. Vicky didn't say a word for weeks after that. Timmy remained silent, following his routine of helping her. But he could see it behind her eyes. Fear. Fear that because she showed a sign of weakness, a sign of caring, that Timmy might flee from her. That he might not love her anymore. To prove his loyalty, Timmy approached Vicky late at night a month after the incident. He began stripping naked, removing his pink shirt and hat. She watched as he unbuckled his jeans and slid them down. But what he did next stunned her. Her mouth hung agape as Timmy retrieved a collar from his pants' pocket. He chained it around his neck. He retrieved a leash next, tying it to his collar. He offered the handle to Vicky. A wordless gesture showing that he was still hers. She smiled. Not the sadistic smile of a monster. A warm, kind smile.

"I'm… I'm yours, Vicky… I'm your pet. Forever."

"Good boy."

Timmy returns to the present. Once the pair are finished with dinner, Timmy begins cleaning up. The next day, Timmy goes to school again. He sees Chester in the halls, waiting for him. Timmy attempts to sneak past, but Chester spots him.

"Hey Timmy… what's up?" Chester says, trying to sound casual. Like they still have a friendship, a bond. Like Timmy hasn't spent the last two years trying to ignore him and A.J.

"Nothing. I'm good."

"Just… you know you can always come to my place… you don't need to let Vicky hurt you anymore."

"I'm fine. Vicky treats me well."

"You… you look like shit. You don't talk to anyone, you don't hang out anywhere… what did she do to you?"

"Nothing. I'm alright."

Timmy walks away, brushing off Chester's attempts to break Timmy's cold shell. As Timmy continues down the hall of the high school, he spots Trixie again. She had maintained her friendships with the popular kids, but she had opened up to the rest of the school, becoming best friends with A.J. and Tootie. She still looks at him, wondering what had happened to make him the broken boy that he is.

"Hey Timmy."

"Hi Trixie… what do you want?"

"I was… hoping… oh to heck with it. I want to hang out again… a date."

"A… date?"

"Yeah… yes."

"After… what happened last time?"

"That was two years ago. It's fine."

"I… I'll think about it."

Trixie smiles, moving in and kissing Timmy on the cheek. He smiles warmly, turning back down the hallway. But his smile fades, knowing that Trixie will never know what he needs. The day continues in a blur. Timmy leaves for the bus at the end of the day. He blinks rapidly when he sees who waits for him. He finds Vicky waiting near the line of buses, chatting with someone. But he feels terror when he sees who she's talking to. Timmy begins hyperventilating. Trixie and Vicky are speaking together.

"So you're Trixie."

"Yeah. Timmy's mentioned me?"

"He has. Apparently you went on a date or something some years ago?"

"Oh yeah. Some stuff happened."

"I heard. Didn't your parents forbid you from speaking with him again?"

"Oh, uh, no. My father just said… if he ever sees him again… he'd do something I won't say."

Trixie and Vicky brush the situation off with a laugh. Timmy finally approaches them, swallowing while attempting to steady his breathing.

"Hey Timmy. I came to pick you up today. The daycare was closed due to a spontaneous gas explosion in the kitchen. How weird is that?"

"It's… it's pretty weird."

"Come on, don't be shy. Trixie and me were just chatting together."

"Hi Trixie."

"Hi… so, about that date. Vicky invited me to your house."

"What?"

"Yeah."

Timmy swallows as he walks with the two down to Vicky's car. Trixie calls her parents, explaining that she's at a friend's house.

"I'm just going to be hanging out with Veronica, okay Dad?"

"Alright. What's new with you?"

"Nothing much. Tootie and Chester were being dumb and fighting about something, my jerky ex Tad kept trying to get me back."

"Should I kick his ass? Make him disappear?"

Trixie laughs at her dad's joke.

"No need. I can handle myself."

"Well, at least he's better than that _one_ kid."

"That was so long ago."

"What was his name? Tommy?"

"Maybe, I don't know."

"That… something ain't right with a kid asking those questions at that age."

"Alright. I'll see you later. Bye."

"Bye sweetie."

Trixie ends the call, looking at Timmy and hoping he didn't hear any of her dad's remarks. Timmy is focused in his own thoughts, hoping that Vicky won't harm Trixie. He knows how dangerous she can truly be. He thinks back to the other times Vicky revealed her insanity.

Timmy discovered that she planned Greg's death from the start. She had several fake bank accounts made to deposit cash into, allowing the anonymous transfer of Greg's funds. She simply sped up the process after learning what he attempted to do to Timmy. Several months after that, Vicky learned that Timmy's poor math grades were not of his own stupidity. Crocker was ruining Timmy for his own prejudices. Vicky lured Crocker to their apartment and beat him into a coma with a metal bat. He revived after several months in the hospital. He moved far away, never troubling Timmy again. Now Vicky was purposefully luring Trixie to the apartment.

" _Please… don't hurt her."_

Vicky takes Timmy and Trixie to her apartment, paid for with the money she stole from Greg. She opens the door, letting Timmy and Trixie in. Timmy looks around and drops his jaw. Vicky cleaned the apartment. Not only that, she took his old games out and hooked them up underneath the television, dusting them off to hide that he hasn't played in over a year. Trixie walks in and jumps on the couch, bouncing up and down. Timmy notices her open skirt and turns his gaze away. Vicky smirks at his perverted nature, seeing through his poor shell of normalcy. Vicky joins Trixie on the couch while making room for Timmy. Timmy instead sits on the floor, keeping his back against Vicky's legs. He's uncomfortable sitting anywhere else, having long accepted his status as Vicky's pet.

" _And pets stay on the floor."_

"So Timmy, how about… Crimson Chin's Final Bout?" Vicky asks.

"Okay."

Trixie giddily jumps into the game. She manages to beat Timmy effortlessly, who has become slow from not playing for so long. Vicky and Trixie manage to keep an even score before Trixie defeats Vicky by tossing her character off the edge of the map.

"Boo yeah!" Trixie shouts with a fist pump. She giggles while turning towards Timmy, who looks up at her. He smiles weakly at Trixie before realizing that Vicky also has her eyes on him. The pink eyes of his master, looking down into his soul and breaking apart his barriers with a thought. His gaze turns back to the game. The three play for several hours. Vicky stretches her legs before standing up and heading to the kitchen. She comes back and fetches her purse, looking through the pockets for her credit card.

"I forgot. We need some milk and bread. There's some spaghetti leftovers in the fridge. I'll be back."

Vicky gives a wave as she walks out the door, leaving the pair alone. Trixie scoots closer to Timmy, trying to discover the cause of his strange behavior. How he rapidly went from the kind, pushy, naïve boy into the lonely, whispering teen. She looks down his shirt, biting her bottom lip.

"So Timmy, your girlfriend's cute."

"I, uh, wha?"

"Just kidding."

Timmy laughs awkwardly along with Trixie. The pair turn back to the game. Timmy finds himself scooting closer to Trixie while she sticks her legs out along the couch. Timmy looks to her, eyes filled with warmth. He remembers the affection he had for her. Her charms, her façade of pride, her attempts to hide her nerdy self. Their gameplay is only interrupted by Trixie receiving a phone call.

"Ooh, I need to take this. It'll just be a sec."

"Who is it?"

"My friend. We chat online, watch movies together."

Timmy turns back to the game as Trixie walks away to text with her friend privately. She returns several minutes later, jumping back into the game. Vicky calls after another ten minutes. Timmy picks up the phone, holding it in the nap of his neck while watching Trixie play.

"So twerp, I'm stuck in traffic. I'll be back in a little bit. Heat up some spaghetti for you and Trixie."

"Yes. Okay."

Timmy walks into the kitchen with Trixie after the game. The food sits in the microwave, slowly turning as the timer ticks down.

"Spaghetti. Looks homemade." Trixie says, looking at the large bowl in the microwave.

"Yeah."

"Is Vicky a good cook?"

"Actually, I made it."

"You did?"

"Yeah. Vicky sometimes works late, so I usually do the cleaning and cooking."

"So… it's weird, you staying with Vicky."

"Not really. She takes good care of me."

"From the rumors I hear, I thought she was a monster."

"No. They just don't treat her right. They liked to misbehave a lot. But she put up with all of us… and then she offered to take me in."

"I heard… sorry about your parents splitting."

"It's better this way. Vicky loves me. I love her. It's good like this."

"Glad you're finally feeling good."

"Yeah. She's better family than anyone else."

Timmy's gaze is still tired and blank. He looks towards Trixie as the microwave beeps. He prepares the meal for the two, sitting across from Trixie. She spins her fork and brings it to her lips. She takes a bite of the food and moans.

"This. This has really good flavor."

"Thank you."

"And you're only, like, fourteen?"

"And a half. But yeah. I learned quick. I didn't want to disappoint Vicky."

"I see that… So Timmy, that Crimson Chin sequel will be out soon. Maybe you want to go see it?"

"I don't know. I've kind of fallen out of the Crimson Chin."

Trixie gasps in offense. She scoots over and pokes Timmy with the back end of her fork.

"Blasphemy." she says, narrowing her eyes. The pair laugh together, but Trixie stays closer to Timmy. She looks him over again, seeing his cute, dumb, seemingly oblivious nature. Timmy keeps his eyes on his food, none the wiser to Trixie's obvious crush. After the meal, Trixie returns to the living room, leaving Timmy to clean the dishes. Trixie's phone buzzes in her purse. She lifts it out and answers while watching Timmy in the kitchen.

"Hey Veronica."

"Hi. So, like, your dad called. What's up with that?"

"I'm at your house, hanging out."

"Like, huh?"

"That's what you told him, right?"

"I did… so, where are you really?"

"I'm… at a friend's."

"Chad?"

"Nope."

"Tad?"

"Uh uh."

"Chester?"

"No. You'll never figure it out."

"… Remy?" Veronica says, her voice disgusted and practically gagging over the phone.

"Ew, god no… I'm at… Timmy's."

"… What?!"

"Shhh… don't tell anyone… seriously, I don't want my dad jailed for murder."

"Like, isn't he the weirdo?"

"No."

Trixie turns around to look for Timmy. The loud clanging of the dishes being put in their place drowns out Trixie's voice, giving her time to gossip.

"He probably just looked at a porno once and got confused. Besides, the divorce hit him pretty bad."

"He's, like, a mute. Never says anything."

"Well, we just had a really fun conversation over a nice plate of homemade spaghetti."

"Huh?"

"He even said he chopped the tomatoes himself."

"He cooked?!"

"Yeah! I know!"

"He's only, like, fourteen!"

"And a half!"

"Still! My friends in junior year don't even cook yet. He's got to be lying."

"I'll ask Vicky. But I don't think so. He described how he made it. I think he's the real deal."

"Really?... marry him. Now. A boy like that is just going to get better and better."

Trixie laughs as she begins to blush. Timmy returns from the kitchen and sits down beside the couch.

"Anyways, I've got to go. I'll call you later, Veronica."

"Like, later."

Trixie turns the phone off. Trixie taps the seat, inviting Timmy to be next to her. Timmy, knowing Vicky will be home any minute, decides to remain below.

"I like it on the floor."

"You're weird."

"It helps me keep my posture."

Trixie instead moves off the couch and sits next to Timmy with her leg brushing against his jeans. He looks over her legs. The creamy, pale, perfect skin. Not like his skin. His skin is carved and scratched and scarred.

"So Timmy. For a first date, this wasn't so bad."

"No… no it wasn't."

Trixie turns to him, trying to pierce the shell he's built up. She leans against his shoulder, looking at the television screen. The door opens up. Vicky walks in carrying several bags of groceries. She glances at the pair out of the corner of her eye. Timmy tenses and his hair stands up. But Vicky keeps walking towards the kitchen. She heats up her own bowl of spaghetti, joining the pair in the living room.

"So Trixie, you want to spend the night?" Vicky asks.

"What?"

"Yeah. I mean, it's a Friday. Besides, I like you. We'll have a movie night."

"Um… okay. Let me call my dad."

Trixie takes out her phone and heads for the bathroom. Timmy looks up at Vicky with apologetic eyes.

"So twerp… I bet you like her."

"I… she's not you."

"Of course not. That's probably why you like her. Don't worry. You can have a friend."

When Trixie returns, Timmy's breathing is heavy and deep. Vicky snickers as Timmy seems ready to have a heart attack. After Vicky finishes her meal, Timmy takes her bowl to the kitchen. He heads to the bathroom to cool down, giving Trixie and Vicky time to talk.

"So, Timmy can cook, huh?"

"Yep. He'll be a five star chef in no time."

"I mean… it's, like, not too weird, me being here?"

"No. I mean, I trust you both to not do anything stupid. He's got a smart head on him."

"Thanks, Vicky… so, are we watching a movie now?"

"Yep."

Timmy returns from the bathroom.

"Timmy, what movies we got?" Vicky asks.

"I, there's some horror movies. Bloodthirst, the Dead Void… we've got that new thriller Star Chasers."

"I haven't seen Star Chasers." Trixie says.

"Okay. Vicky?"

"Star Chasers it is."

Timmy goes to fetch the movie for his lover and his friend. The three unlikely companions watch the movie as the sun sets. Timmy loses himself in the film, laughing along with Trixie and moving closer to the screen during the tense moments. At the end of the film, Trixie and Timmy turn towards each other. Vicky keeps her gaze on the end credits.

"That was fun, right Timmy?"

"Yeah. It was, Trixie. I'm… glad we can hang out again."

"Me too."

Timmy smiles again as he turns back to the screen.

At the end of the day, Timmy goes to use the bathroom. He washes and brushes before letting Trixie in, who's using a spare toothbrush of Vicky's. Timmy turns to Vicky outside the door, hoping she won't hurt Trixie.

"Vicky… master… I don't want her to get hurt."

"She won't… but I want you to do one thing for me. Before you go to bed, I want you to kiss her. On the lips."

Timmy looks back to the washroom and blushes deeply. He goes to his room and changes into his pajamas, wearing a pair of sweatpants to cover his legs. He meets Trixie in the hallway. They look into each other's eyes. Timmy leans in closer, his lips meeting Trixie's. She melts into his kiss, returning his love with equal fever. His kiss is slow and steady, kind and tender. Trixie begins sliding a hand up his shirt. He shivers at the touch. But Trixie feels something. Her hand brushes along a patch of skin with different texture, squishy and covered. Her hand slides along several bumps and indents. Timmy shakes while moving her hand out from underneath.

"Wow." Trixie mutters.

"Yeah."

"Yeah."

Trixie giggles, blushing and beginning to sweat.

"Goodnight, Timmy."

"Goodnight."

Timmy returns to his room for the night, maintained in case a scenario arose in which he needed to sleep away from Vicky. He finds Vicky on his bed. Even in the dark he can see her pink eyes, meeting his and sending tremors along his spine.

"So twerp, you like your new friend?"

Timmy drops to his knees, crawling over to beg her not to harm Trixie.

"Stand up, dumbass. If she sees you like this, it'll be weird."

Timmy realizes his mistake and stands up, sitting on the bed with Vicky.

"She… I like her."

"I bet you liked her kiss… I bet it was different than me."

"I… please, don't hurt her."

"I won't. I promise. But keep begging, I think it's cute."

Vicky smiles while pulling Timmy into a kiss. She pushes her tongue past his lips and licks his mouth. She moves away, smirking as he inches closer, not yet wanting to part with her.

"Goodnight, twerp."

"Goodnight, Vicky."

Vicky leaves the room. Timmy lies awake, thinking about what Vicky's plan for Trixie is. He knows she's plotting, that she's testing his love and dedication. But now he can only wait and hope that Vicky is kinder to Trixie than her last victims.

The following day, Timmy wakes up. Without Vicky's snoring, he has managed to have the best night's sleep in many months. He scratches his head while moving out of the bed, heading for the bathroom to brush his teeth. He finds Trixie in the hallway on the phone.

"It's alright Dad, I'm just staying with Veronica for the day. I'll be back this evening."

Timmy stretches and scratches his back. Trixie sees something beneath his pink shirt. She sees two long scratches along his pale skin.

"Oh, are you hurt?"

"I, huh?" Timmy responds, still not fully aware.

"Your back has a scar on it."

"Oh, yeah. I got that from falling."

"That sucks."

"Yeah. I can be a bit clumsy at times."

Timmy smiles weakly while moving into the kitchen. Trixie heads for the bathroom as Vicky walks into the kitchen, scratching her messy bed hair.

"I want pancakes, twerp."

"Yes, Vicky."

Timmy yawns while wiggling his head, jumping up and down to jolt his mind back into awareness. He digs through the bottom cabinets while fetching the pans and cast iron skillet. Timmy begins making breakfast while Trixie joins Vicky at the table. They chat and discuss their current lives while Timmy focuses on creating the food. His mind drifts towards Vicky's and Trixie's conversation.

"So, I'll probably go into work today." Vicky says.

"Aren't they worried about that gas explosion?" Trixie asks.

"Yeah, but I'd like to show up anyways. The boss will be there and I want to make a good impression."

"Nice thinking."

"Thanks. So Timmy, how are those pancakes coming along?"

"Almost done."

"Yum."

Once the food is done, Timmy gives Vicky and Trixie their plates. Vicky remains silent, watching Timmy and Trixie like a bird of prey.

"So Timmy, what's new with your school stuff?"

"Not much. I got an A on my last math test."

"That's good. Keeps your brain working."

"Yeah. What about you?"

"Math stinks. But I'm getting pretty good grades in my art and gym classes."

"Do you want to be an artist?"

"Fashion designer. I've got an eye for color."

"Yeah. I… I don't know what I want to be."

"That's fine. You've still got the rest of high school to figure it out."

"I know."

After breakfast, Vicky excuses herself from the table. She finds her purse and walks out the door, waving to the pair and leaving them alone. Timmy feels locked in, powerless with Trixie. She looks him over, biting her bottom lip, her face a deep red. She invites him to the couch. Timmy sits with her as she presses her lips against his. He rests his right hand on Trixie's shoulder, rubbing his left hand up her back and brushing against her bra. She smiles with a mischievous grin. His face is deep red, and he's beginning to sweat. He hadn't sweat much anymore with Vicky, unless they were in the middle of rough, violent sex. He pushes away slightly, knowing Trixie will discover his wounds.

"Let's… wait a bit." Timmy says.

"Okay… for the boy who offered to go all the way, you're a bit shy."

Trixie giggles as Timmy looks down, ashamed of his past behavior.

"Yeah. Sorry about that… didn't know what I was doing."

"I know… it's alright. So, you want to watch some television?"

"Alright. Yeah."

The two companions watch the television silently as the hours pass. During a break in the show, Trixie excuses herself.

"I need to take a quick shower and freshen up."

"Okay. I'll take one next. Getting a bit smelly."

Trixie smiles while leaving to the shower. She finds her favorite brand of shampoo, a bottle of strawberry scented perfume, and unopened peppermint lip gloss set out on the counter.

"Vicky has good taste."

Timmy waits for Trixie to finish in the shower, tapping his legs with his fingers. As she steps out, he takes a whiff of her scent. The scent is completely different than Vicky's. Vicky allows her natural air to breath, too lazy and unashamed of her odor. Trixie's is perfected and calculated. The scent of Trixie is intoxicating. She smiles as he stands up, hoping she doesn't spot the twitch in his pants. He walks to the bathroom. He hums happily as he cleans his body, rubbing over the countless scars on his flesh. He finishes in the shower and steps out, finding the enema kit. He makes sure he's ready for Vicky later, knowing she'll expect him to keep his schedule even with their friend over. He changes into his underwear and jeans. He keeps his shirt off as he walks to the sink.

He looks over his body in the mirror. He touches his chest and upper arms, shuddering at the touch of his scars. He thinks back, trying to remember how he received each one. But he can't. He has slept with Vicky hundreds of times. She has marked him even more times. He still keeps looking over his wounds and lightly touching them.

" _I love you, Vicky. So many marks… I love each of them. Because they remind me of you every day."_

He doesn't notice the door open up, an oblivious Trixie walking forward. She had moved to knock, but the door opened by itself. He hadn't locked the door. He never locked it, knowing how angry Vicky would become if he tried to deny her access. Trixie looks over his wounds. She sees his body exposed for the first time. She's motionless and silent, unable to move or react. She watches him shiver at the touch of his own skin. The markings of love given to him by Vicky. He looks up at the mirror. He sees Trixie's reflection. She cannot begin to grasp what has happened. But Timmy knows. In the depths of his mind, he knows his error will be the end. He shakes as he turns to Trixie.

"I… need to finish dressing." he says, trying to ignore everything unraveling before him. Trixie walks up slowly, reaching a hand out for him. Her eyes tear up and her lip trembles. She pulls him into a hug. He shakes at her touch as they fall to the bathroom floor. He continues shaking, releasing silent tears with her. She holds him close, kissing his forehead and rubbing his back.

"It's okay, Timmy. It's okay."

"Tri… Trixie… I'm sorry."

Timmy remains in her kind embrace. Her loving care, showering him with sweetness and assuring him that everything will be fine. Timmy closes his eyes, drowning out his nagging senses. He simply waits in the peacefulness of the present, knowing that when they move apart that it will mark the beginning of the end for his love with Vicky. After what seems to be hours passing, Timmy moves away, his gaze lowered in shame.

"Timmy… who did this to you?"

"… Francis."

She sees the lie in his eyes. She realizes that the only one who could have done this is the one he's lived with all this time. She growls, her fists clench tightly, and her face scowls. Her eyes flare with rage as she chokes back her sobs. She stands up, ready to march to the phone. Timmy keeps hold of her leg. His eyes plead with her to keep his secret. To never tell anyone what she's unearthed.

"Trixie… please don't."

His begging only makes her angrier. She crouches and helps him stand. She escorts him into the living room, glowering and fuming and ready to beat Vicky once she returns. Trixie begins to piece the puzzle together. The enigma of Timmy's sudden change in behavior.

"She… she hurt you… how could that sick shit do this to you?"

"She… she cares."

"What?"

"She cares. She… my parents always left me. They threw me away… my friends… they would tease and annoy me… but when I follow Vicky… when I do what she asks… she cares… I love her… and I know… she loves me."

Trixie chokes back a sob, curling up with Timmy on the couch. She holds her broken friend, trying to help him realize how Vicky's controlling him. But his mind is too far into Vicky's web. He can't let anyone hurt Vicky.

"Trixie… you… you can't tell anyone… I need her."

"It's alright, Timmy. It'll be okay."

"I… fuck…"

More minutes pass. Timmy waits within Trixie's hold, releasing quick, quiet sobs. But once Trixie is sure he's steady, she's ready to move. She moves towards the door, ready to call for help from the neighbors. Instead, she opens it to see Vicky staring at her smart phone with the earpieces on. Vicky's face becomes a crooked smile as her gaze turns up, meeting Trixie's eyes. Vicky's been waiting by the door the entire time, knowing that somehow Trixie would discover Vicky's relationship with Timmy.

"Hello Trixie. Found out I see."

Vicky forces Trixie back into the apartment. She throws the weak teen in and slams the door. Vicky retrieves a chair she hid next to the door earlier. She unfolds the chair and sits down, resting her head on the top while looking towards her captive. Timmy stands by Vicky's side. Even without her chaining him, he appears as her slave. Vicky smiles while looking towards the terrified Trixie.

"So Trixie… what do you say… you be his girlfriend?"

"What?!" Trixie and Timmy say together. Vicky's glare turns towards her loud servant. He lowers his eyes in fear. Vicky turns back to Trixie.

"I know you like him. I know you like what I've made him into. He's perfect, isn't he? He can cook, he's smart, he knows how to kiss, and he knows how to please."

"You fucking psycho!"

"Rude… I'm offering you a chance to have your boyfriend. I can share."

"Let me go! You can't hold me here!"

"Of course not… but I want to show you this fun video I've been watching."

Vicky pulls the earphones out. The loud sound of moaning and grunting echoes through the room. Timmy and Trixie listen to the voice, wondering why Vicky is watching to porn. Vicky's smile grows as the young teen in the video begins to speak.

"Oh… yes… I'm your dirty whore… I'm your slut!"

The voice is Trixie's. Vicky reveals the video to Timmy. Trixie's panties are hanging on one leg while her breasts are exposed. She fondles her breasts with her left hand as her right hand holds a vibrator, placed against her clit and sliding up and down. Trixie glowers and begins to cry again. She realizes that she's entirely at the mercy of the fiery haired psychopath.

"Why?"

"Because I know what you want… I know what you need. You told me yourself in our online chats. You need someone to care for you… but you also need someone to care for. Why else would you keep going for my twerp? You didn't like him until he broke. You want him like that. I've seen the porn you've shared with me. You've got a sick mind. You've told about what you want to do to my twerp. So much fun fantasies."

Trixie's fists clench tight as she holds back her tears, trying not to give her oppressor the pleasure of watching her break.

"So here's the deal, Trix. Even if you don't want my Timmy, which is just all sorts of crazy if you ask me, you can still leave. But if anyone finds out about me and my twerp, then they'll also find this video posted to every site on the web. They'll be talking about you for years. _Years._ "

Trixie chokes and coughs. Vicky whispers in Timmy's ear, letting him off her leash. He approaches Trixie, looking towards her and cupping her face. He brings her to his eyes, smiling warmly and affectionately.

"Trixie. It'll be alright. She won't hurt you… and it's alright. I'm not… I'm not normal… I never was. Vicky saw… and she helped me… I love her… and… I think I love you, too."

He presses his lips against hers, holding tightly. She shivers and falls into his embrace. He delicately moves his lips with hers. He tastes her lip gloss. He inhales her scented perfume. It drives his mind over the edge. He moves away as she holds his bottom lip between her teeth. She releases her hold on Timmy.

"It's alright, Trixie… I'm happy being Vicky's. And… I want to show you… love too… we'll love you. Together…"

Trixie realizes she's in captivity. Several of her fantasies have played out like this. Fantasies shared with Vicky, fantasies both of them desire to make real. Trixie moans deeply, ashamed of her body moving forward. Timmy moves through the motions of his love, trained into the perfect toy by Vicky. But he's fast and driven. A fire is kindled in his chest. A fire of passion as he places kisses down Trixie's neck, her chest, and her belly. Trixie watches, breathing and panting, as he lifts her shirt up. He slides his head inside, kissing her stomach. He continues kissing, lifting her shirt up and over her head. He looks towards her exposed chest. He kisses her again as his hands find their way to her bra, unhooking it and casting it aside in one motion. He places his hand on her face, giving her the love she's come to secretly desire. Vicky continues watching, enjoying the sight of her pet showing love to another. Watching Trixie love him in turn. Trixie gapes as Timmy slides his pants and underwear down. She sees him clearly. His pubic hair is shaved off, giving him a prepubescent appearance. His skin is lightly marked with Vicky's affection. His penis is larger than she imagined. She breathes heavily as he hungrily watches her heaving chest. He closes in and kisses her right nipple. He takes it into his mouth, suckling and licking while his left hand finds her other breast. Trixie slides her hands through Timmy's hair, keeping him to her chest. She moans, watching his body move with the experience given to him by Vicky. She thirsts for more. She pushes his head lower, and Timmy understands her desire. His head moves towards her growing wetness. Her panties are soaked, letting Timmy see through them. Letting him see her. He slides down her panties, desiring to look upon her fully. He gazes at her naked body, savoring the sight of the pale, pinkish skin. Her unmarked texture. He lifts her skirt out of the way and places his lips to her nub. She releases a low moan. The sound ignites Timmy's instincts fully. His tongue begins moving through the lips of Trixie's vulva, pressing deep into her warm body. Her fluttery voice drives deep into his primal mind. Her voice is completely different than Vicky's. Trixie's moans and shivers are light and heavenly. Her voice is high and innocent like an angel's song. Vicky's voice is deep and sultry, oozing sex and lust with every sound. Trixie doesn't notice Vicky leave her chair and move into the bedroom. She's focused entirely on Timmy, watching his tongue and lips tease and touch her. He slides a finger along the folds of her vagina. There were times he's dreamed of this. His subconscious desires that still shared affection for Trixie. And now Vicky has released him, telling him that she accepts his desires. He sticks a finger deep inside, moving up to meet Trixie's eyes as his hands spread and pull against her. Her body quivers and tightens around his fingers. Timmy watches, smiling happily for pleasing her. Smiling for being able to make her feel his love. He knows she's ready. He holds his penis and guides it to her vagina, pushing her legs apart.

"Trixie… I love you."

"Timmy… Timmy… put it in."

Timmy slides his penis inside. Trixie shakes and moans, encompassing him in her warm body. He unzips her skirt and tosses it to the floor. He looks over her shaking body, feeling her grind against him. He grabs her shoulders, holding her down. His plunges are slow and steady. His arms wrap around her neck, encasing her in his grip. Timmy's kisses move down her cheek until he rests in the nap of her neck. This is his paradise. Listening to his lover, listening to her joy as he rests within her. Trixie's hands find their way to his soft, slightly scarred butt, pulling and spreading apart his cheeks. Her fingers inch into his cleansed, peachy anus, plucking and pulling at the skin. His left hand crawls along her back towards her butt. He holds firm, massaging her delicate, unharmed body. Her fingers return to her lover's face, pulling him up and holding him in a sensual kiss. Her heart pounds against her ribcage, as if it's desperate to be freed from its chains. Her eyes roll back and her head falls against the couch. Timmy's hands slide under her head. Trixie moans again. She feels safe with him, protected. And yet she wants to protect him in turn. She wants to kiss and hold him tightly, to show him that everything will be alright. He threads his fingers through her raven hair, kissing her forehead and cheeks. He sucks on the nap of her neck, lightly nibbling the skin and leaving light bruises on her shoulder.

"Timmy, is… I… shit."

"Trixie, I love you. Oh god, I love you."

Trixie's eyes roll back. Her senses fade, losing herself in the moment with her lover. She can't remember how long they've shared this embrace. The only change is Timmy's speed, increasing ever so slowly. He brings her to the brink of pleasure. She listens to his voice, his vows of love and affection, the sound of their sweat-soaked bodies pounding together. She forgets her anger and fear, her sadness for Timmy, forgetting everything besides the two of them joined as one.

"Fuck…!"

Trixie shakes and jerks against Timmy's embrace as her body soaks the couch. Timmy continues pushing in steadily, prolonging her pleasure with his slow movement. Her body judders over the next few minutes before she falls to the couch. Timmy smiles warmly, cupping her face as he moves in for a kiss. She remembers what has happened. What has occurred between them. The vile redhead who waits in the room. Trixie sees that the door is unprotected. Timmy holds her tight, keeping her from running.

"Trixie… can we… spend the night again?"

She looks to him, meeting his kind, innocent blue eyes. She sees the worry in his gaze. Hoping she won't expose Vicky.

"Trixie… you… I'm… I know Vicky is different. But I want her… and… I want you too."

Timmy steps off the couch, holding Trixie's hand. She moves off the couch and follows him to the bedroom. Vicky is waiting inside, looking out with her deep, monstrous eyes. Her green shirt is gone, revealing her large pale breasts. She wears a strap-on, brandishing it and ready to violate Timmy. He walks in, smiling and waiting for Vicky to indulge his senses. Trixie follows Timmy inside. She sits on a chair as Timmy crawls onto the bed. Vicky grabs his neck and pulls him into a kiss. Her kiss is forceful and violent. She sucks the air from Timmy's lungs, causing his skin to turn slightly off color. And then she lets go, allowing him to catch his breath. Vicky sits with her legs crossed on the bed. Timmy looks at Trixie, smiling happily. He's happy he can share his love for Vicky with someone else. He's happy that Trixie seems to accept him for who he is. Vicky lubes up the strap-on, covering it in a thick, goopy coating. Timmy prepares himself, loosening his ass for Vicky.

"Trixie. I want you to watch Timmy. Watch him."

She holds onto his waist and pushes down, penetrating him. Her strap-on slides deep into his rectum as he quivers and shakes. Vicky teases and pinches his nipples. She nibbles on his neck and bites his ear, chewing and tasting his soft flesh. She continues to thrust into his ass. Trixie can tell from Timmy's anguished face and small yelps that he's in pain. His inners are burning, turned up by Vicky's large toy. But he moans and shivers, fully enjoying his subservient role. Trixie feels a heat rise in her chest. A heat kindled by Vicky over the months. Trixie rises from the chair and walks over to the bed, crawling in with Vicky and Timmy. She turns her eyes lower, watching Timmy's penis bounce with Vicky's rhythm. His penis is still hard. Trixie inches closer, her butt perked up in the air. Timmy's penis twitches at the sight of her. Her beautiful, unharmed backside. Her sweet, caring eyes. Trixie takes his penis in her hand, slowly moving along the shaft. He shakes in ecstasy at the touch of his two lovers, loving him in their own unique way. Trixie's delicate, gentle touch and Vicky's angry, animalistic lust. Trixie's mouth waters as she moves closer. She remembers the videos Vicky sent to her. The video showing her how to swallow a dildo to the shaft, keeping her gag reflex from twitching and lurching. Now she knows that Vicky was training her to swallow Timmy. She takes Timmy's penis into her mouth, swallowing down to the base. Her tongue and teeth lick and nibble on his penis. She tastes his sweat and salt-like precum. Before Timmy can finish, he gently pushes Trixie away. She pulls back, her saliva dripping off the tip of Timmy's penis.

"My turn." Vicky says, licking her teeth and ready for her own pleasure. She slowly removes the strap-on, showing Trixie the movement of Timmy's ass stretching out. His butthole pulls against the dildo, showing Trixie his sore redness. Vicky removes the strap-on and tosses it aside. She then spreads her legs. Timmy smiles into her eyes as he presses the tip of his penis against her opening. He slides in, his head falling between Vicky's breasts. Vicky pulls Trixie's legs up and shoves her face between them. Vicky doesn't attempt to be delicate or slow. She's dominant and angry. Her sadistic nature gives Trixie what she's wanted. Someone who can take control. Someone who can show her firmness. Vicky forces her tongue into Trixie's vagina, licking and slurping up the wet fluid. Trixie and Timmy moan together. Timmy's slow, steady rhythm begins building. He's pounding in his energy as he smells Vicky's aroma, kissing and licking her breasts. The salty, unclean taste of Vicky's vileness. He laps up her scent and taste like a dog, continuing to build speed. He's ramming into her, his skin smacking against hers, as Trixie is brought closer to a second orgasm. Vicky slides a finger along Trixie's anus before pushing inside. The spark of pleasure drives Trixie over the edge. She sprays Vicky's face as Vicky shakes and climaxes. Timmy continues pounding until he reaches his end. He cums deep inside Vicky, squirting his seed into her body. Vicky looks at her captive slave. He sees her face, thick with Trixie's juices. Timmy moves up, his eyes asking Vicky if he can lick the juices.

"Timmy, clean this up."

Timmy moves closer, kissing and licking Vicky's face. He savors the newness of another lover's orgasm. Once he's finished he moves back, looking into Vicky's eyes. He smiles, knowing that she gave him another companion. One who shows compassion, something he knows Vicky will never give. Trixie leans up, turning towards the pair. Timmy's smile is bright and beaming, happier than he's ever seemed before. With the day passing by, the three continue their heated lovemaking, taking turns in different positions and pairs. Timmy watches Vicky and Trixie together, scissoring on the bed. Vicky watches Trixie use the strap-on, plunging into Timmy's ass and dominating him, beginning to embrace her sadistic side. Timmy intently witnesses Vicky begin to prepare Trixie's ass, lightly using three fingers to push deep inside. The house is heavy with the smell of their lust once night has come. Trixie lies in the bed with her two companions. Trixie moves out of the bed, leaving her panting and exhausted lovers. Trixie stumbles towards her purse in the living room and picks it up. Timmy and Vicky watch as she returns to their room, sitting at the foot of the bed with her phone. She looks at it, contemplating what she's going to do. What she'll tell her father, what she'll say to Timmy when school begins, what her future will bring.

"Vicky… why did you do this?" Trixie asks in a monotone voice. Her voice is far beyond the point of tears and sadness. She sounds emptied.

"Because my twerp wanted a new friend. He wanted someone else, even though he'd never tell me directly. I've been looking over you for some time. We shared our videos, our desires online. I showed you those fun videos. The ones with people like me and Timmy. And you had some fun videos of your own. Just like us. I knew then. You were the one."

Trixie knows now that she can never have a normal love. She realizes she was the pet project of Vicky's corruptive desires over the three months they spoke. And she has fallen willingly into her role. She turns on the phone, waiting as her heart pumps against her chest.

"Sweetie, you coming home yet?" her father asks.

"Actually… I- I'm g-going to stay at Veronica's again. I'll be back tomorrow."

"Are you alright?"

"I'm fine. I just got a little cold is all. I think it was Veronica's."

"Okay. Get your homework done early."

"Okay."

"I'll send someone to pick you up."

"No need. I'll have Veronica's mom drop us off."

"Okay. Bye."

Trixie ends the call. Several minutes later the phone buzzes to life again. Timmy looks over Trixie's shoulder, trying to see who is calling. Vicky pulls him back, scowling at him for snooping. Trixie takes a deep breath before answering the phone.

"Uh, hi Veronica."

"Spending two days with him?... is it serious?"

"I… I think so."

"You… you know to use protection, right?"

"Yes, yes. We're both taking the class."

"Sorry. Just, like, trying to make sure you know what you're doing. Is something wrong? Your dad said you caught a cold."

"Yeah. I'm fine. I'll see you at school later."

Trixie turns the phone off, dropping it on the carpet. Tears form in her eyes, realizing what she allowed to happen. What she hungers for again. Timmy and Vicky pull her into an embrace, hugging her and holding her tight.

"I love you, Trixie." Timmy says. Trixie allows them to pull her onto the bed. The three companions fall asleep, holding each other protectively.

 _Two months later_

Timmy watches the clock tick by at the end of the day. His eyes are fixated on it, waiting for the weekend. For the time he can be himself, no longer hiding within the normal crowd. The bell rings, signaling the end of the day. Timmy steps out of the class and walks past the teens he once knew. He focuses on the exit, on the doors that will free him from one prison and allow him to willingly walk into another. But his eyes turn away. His eyes meet gaze over Trixie, a hungry lust in his mind. Her eyes meet his. She shakes slightly, turning back to her friends. Timmy continues down the hall to the exit.

"So Trixie, like, what are you doing after school?" Veronica asks.

"I'm just going to stay home, maybe visit Cosmo's house."

"Cosmo. Sounds so dreamy."

"Yeah. He's nice."

"More open than Timmy?" Chester asks.

"Yeah. It… he was nice, but it just wouldn't work out."

"Yeah… that Vicky did something to him."

"Actually, I think it was his parents splitting… I think Vicky just doesn't know how to show affection always…

"I doubt it… Well, I look forward to meeting with Cosmo."

"He's on the other side of town, so it'll be awhile before we meet up. But I need to get going. Bye."

Trixie gives a wave as she moves down the hall. Her pace is quick, almost a run. She opens the doors and walks down the steps of the school. She walks past the buses towards the parked car. She finds her lovers waiting. Timmy steps into the backseat as Vicky moves into the front. She adjusts the mirrors as Trixie walks up to the car, opening the door and dropping her backpack off. She shivers, relieved that no one discovered her secret.

"So Trixie, did you go to school how I asked?" Vicky inquires.

"Y-yes… no panties."

Vicky looks down as Trixie spreads her legs, revealing her shaved and moistened pussy. Vicky pulls out of the parking space as Trixie buckles her seatbelt.

"So twerp, it's a bit of a ride back to our place. Why don't you help Trixie release the tension?"

Timmy nods, unbuckling his seatbelt and moving down. He buries his face in Trixie's crotch. Trixie shivers and moans as Timmy begins pleasures her. Trixie looks back towards the front of the school. She sees her friends chatting outside. They are so close to her. All they would need to do is walk up to the car to and look down, watching Trixie's true depravity. She almost thinks she's been spotted by Veronica. She thinks their eyes have met. Her muscles tighten as she prepares for Veronica to come over. But Veronica turns back to Chester, allowing Trixie's nature to remain hidden. Timmy looks up, smiling happily at Trixie's beauty. He now has what Vicky calls a "playmate." He has a companion. One who is like just like him. His eyes close as Trixie's moans grow in strength. Vicky pulls out of the school parking lot, ready for another weekend with her two pets.


End file.
